Brand New You
by SonnyPotterPokemon101
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been dating for a month since the end of the war, but he's not a very good boyfriend. And when Hermione finds him cheating on her one night. She realizes that the perfect boy has been by her side since he saved her from a troll.


Hey everyone! And yes before you ask I am working on my other stories I just wanted to write this becuase it was a request made by an Anonymous user and since I had already started one a while back I decided to finish it. So here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters as you already know.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was walking down a dark corridor doing her nightly patrols as the Head Girl, along with the Head Boy, her best friend, Harry Potter. Though she was doing it sullenly. Before this she was supposed to be on a dinner date with her boyfriend of two months, Ron Weasley. She had waited 15 minutes for him to show up in the Room of Requirements, the place they were going to have dinner at, but he never showed up. So she decided to leave, find Harry, and start their patrolling early. "Harry, why don't we split up? You go down the stairs toward the dungeons, and I'll go up the stairs towards the Arithmancy Tower."<p>

"That's a good idea, but be careful Hermione."

"I'll be fine, now go." Harry nodded, ran down the steps, and around the corner. Hermione watched him go. _Now why couldn't Ron treat me the way Harry does?_, she thought to herself. She shook her head, _No Ron is perfectly fine the way he is_. Her head thought this, but her heart begged to differ. Ron was what you would call a lazy boyfriend. He never gave Hermione much respect at all. The sad thing was he wasn't always this way; he used to treat Hermione like Harry did, sweet and kind, but as soon as they started dating that personality flew out the window. Anyway when Hermione made it up to the Arithmancy Tower everything seemed fine. _No one's up here then_, she thought as she was about to leave.

"Oooohhh, Ronnie!" she heard someone, a female, yell out. She walked over to the source of the sound and regretted it ten fold. Sitting in the corner was Pansy Parkinson with 5 of her shirt buttons undone enough to show her green lace bra, and Hermione's boyfriend Ronald Weasley!

"What is going on here!" Hermione yelled out angrily, okay maybe more like furiously. The two making out teens turned around to see a red faced Hermione Granger.

"Hey Mione how's it going?" He began wiping Pansy's red lipstick off his face.

"_Hey Mione how's it going_? What kind of question is that you no good, cheating weasel!" She was yelling much louder than before. They both didn't notice Pansy get up and leave the room, but they did when she spoke.

"Bye Ronnie this was one of our best make out sessions yet." She giggled and walked out. Hermione turned back to Ron.

"How long has this been going on for Ron?" she asked.

"About a month." Hermione mouth hung open slightly.

"You've been cheating on me for that long? How could you!"

"Hermione chill out, it's not my fault Pansy's a better kisser than you are." Hermione glared at him.

"So you think that little pug faced tramp is better than me fine, stay with her, cause WE ARE OVER!" She began running out of the room, tears streaming down her face. But she was still able to hear Ron yell out.

"Whatever you'll never be able to find someone better than me, you bookworm mudblood." That made Hermione run faster. When she made it down the stairs from where she came she didn't watch where she was going and ran into somebody.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, she looked up at him with a tear streaked face, "Oh my gosh. Hermione what's wrong?" He pulled her into a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

"I- I found Ro-Ron in the Arithmancy Tower, and-and he was-was with Pansy Parkinson." she answered gripping onto him for dear life.

"Oh Hermione…" Harry was shaking his head he couldn't believe Ron.

"That's not it either." She gently pulled away from him as she had gotten a hold of herself. "As I was running away, he called me a mudblood." she said looking down at her feet. Harry hands balled themselves into fist as Harry thought of all the things he could do to Ron for saying that and breaking Hermione's all in on night. Hermione noticed this and grabbed both his hands. "Harry no. Don't do something you'll regret." He took a deep breath and called himself down.

"Fine Hermione, but let me tell something. You are a smart, beautiful, and brave witch, not a mudblood and you deserve better than Ronald Weasley could ever give you." he said as put his arm around in shoulder and led the two of them back to the Heads dorm. As Hermione put her head on his shoulder she realized something. Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to her. And she knew a way she could tell him that and tell Ron off at the same time. She just needed a little help from Luna, Ginny, and Mystie.

*BNY*

Harry walked into the Great Hall a little worried. When he woke up that morning Hermione was nowhere to be found, and now in the Great Hall he couldn't find her anywhere. He sighed and sat down next to Neville, Dean, and Seamus a good distance away from Ron. "Good morning Harry." Neville says kindly.

"Morning Neville, Seamus, Dean. Do you guys have any idea what those instruments are doing up there?" The boys looked to where Harry was pointing and saw a set of drums, a bass guitar, a guitar, and a microphone on a red stand. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know I've been too worried wondering where Mystie went she was supposed to meet me outside the Great Hall but she didn't show up." Seamus nodded at the mention of Dean's girlfriend in turn thinking of his.

"Ginny didn't meet me in the Gryffindor common room this morning either." he said after swallowing a bit of sausage.

"Luna's disappeared too." Neville added thinking about the blonde. Harry narrowed his eyes behind his signature round glasses.

"That's weird because Hermione wasn't in the Heads common room this morning either." he said. The boys pondered, until all of a sudden the lights went out. Some students began to panic until the area that the instruments were in lit up, with the four girls in question there. Luna was sitting at the drums, Ginny had the bass guitar, Mystie had the guitar, and Hermione was at the microphone. The girls began to play and Hermione began to sing.

_Disrespect, that's all that you do to me _

_So messed up, the way that you're treating me _

_Brace yourself, there's something I want you to know _

_You should know_

She looked over at Ron as she sang all of this.

_Replaceable is one way of saying it _

_You've made your bed, now you can lay in it _

_Cause one day soon, I'll have a brand new you _

_New you _

She pointed at him this time as the song sped up a bit, and the girls started singing back up.

_He's gonna walk like you, exact same anatomy _

_Talk like you except he knows how to be _

_Sweet and kind, shouldn't be so hard to find _

She glanced over at Harry and smiled, he returned it. She winked at him and turned back to Ron.

_Does it make you mad? _

_When you're thinking back to the starting line _

_Back when I was yours and you were mine _

_You took me for granted _

_So I found a brand new you_

Hermione started walking around and pointed to her self and Ron a few times glaring at him as she did.

_And when you see me around this time _

_Well, I hope you'll see that I'm doing fine _

_It's never been better _

_Since I found a brand new you _

_Since I found a brand new you _

She looked over at Harry again, and Ginny smirked from behind her.

_I know you hate that I'm over it _

_I don't even miss you a little bit _

_I'm so glad I found a brand new you _

_New you_

She noticed Ron glaring at her and she rolled hr eyes, as the girls started giggle silently.

_He's gonna walk like you, exact same anatomy _

_Talk like you except he's so good to me _

_You were blind to think you were one of a kind _

Hermione shook her head while she sang the last line.

_Does it make you mad? _

_When you're thinking back to the starting line _

_Back when I was yours and you were mine _

_You took me for granted _

_So I found a brand new you _

_(Found a brand new you) _

She started to dance around a bit as Luna sang a backup line by herself.

_And when you see me around this time _

_Well, I hope you'll see that I'm doing fine _

_It's never been better _

_Since I found a brand new you _

_Since I found a brand new you_

She pointed at Ron, and rolled her eyes.

_Found a brand new you, oh, oh yeah_

_Found a brand new you_

Mystie started dancing along with Hermione as she played.

_I know you hate that I'm over it _

_I don't even miss you a little bit _

_I'm so glad I found a brand new you _

_(New you) _

Luna sang backup again as Mystie played a guitar solo.

_Does it make you mad? _

_When you're thinking back to the starting line _

_Back when I was yours and you were mine _

_You took me for granted _

_So I found a brand new you _

_(Found a brand new you)_

Hermione began to sing again as she danced around.

_And when you see me around this time _

_Well I hope you see that I'm doing fine _

_It's never been better _

_Since I found a brand new you _

_Since I found a brand new you_

The girls ended the song as everyone except for Ron began to clap for them. Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus ran up to the girls. "Wow! What was that?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around Mystie.

Ginny and Luna laughed. "Why don't you ask Hermione." Ginny said.

"It was her idea." Luna added. Harry looked at Hermione curiously.

"This was your idea?" Hermione nodded. "And, just wondering but, whom is this "brand new Ron?" Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"There is no "brand new Ron." Harry furrowed his eyebrows as Hermione put her hands on his shoulders. "Only you." She said as she kissed him. Harry smiled in the kiss and responded, not caring that the whole school was watching, and that Ron had stormed out.

…_It's never been better…..since I found a brand new you…._

* * *

><p>So how'd yall like it? Review and tell me plus since making this song fic, my RHr song fic, and my D/Hr song fic was so much fun im now taking requests give me a couple (preferably male and a female no slash please) and I'll find a song I think matches the two or would work in a situation involving them.


End file.
